Midnight Rewritten
by Biofunk
Summary: I didn't like the new prophecy series, so I decided to re-write it them. This is the first book, so let's get started! Please note that these are just changes I would make, but review and leave your opinion on what should happen next. Needs a Beta.


Prologue

A cold night was laid down upon the old forest. No moon hung in the sky, but stars glimmered brightly. A bluish gray queen watched them, the bracken about her waving in a soft wind. As the stars seemed to move within the night sky, she moved as well.

Bluestar gazed at the stars, going about each other quite rapidly. She let out a purr, happy to see that though death had befallen one cat it would be safe within Starclan.

Suddenly the stars stopped chasing each other. Like they were frozen within the sky, and even the wind had stopped.

Bluestar moved to turn her head, but found she couldn't. She opened her mouth to gasp, but found that she couldn't. She tried to blink, to yowl for help, to move, to breathe; she couldn't move at all!

Her eyes remained glued on the stars in front of her, and suddenly they began to glow brighter. Suddenly they weren't glowing any longer, but began to fall. And as they drew closer she could see they weren't glowing, they were on fire.

They were burning, but dead.

"Starclan is falling."

Bluestar couldn't move, but she felt the voice whisper in her ear. A high pitched snarl, against her yet she felt not fur and couldn't smell any cat near. She was forced to watch as more cats fell, burning even though they were dead. Even though they were stars.

"This is what will happen soon, when all of the clans fall," the voice went on, "Darkness, air, water and sky will come together and shake the forests to its roots. Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before."

Bluestar tried to turn and scream, as more cats fell in waves. Falling burning, yowling out In pain and horror as they did.

"You must choose one cat to be your champion, Bluestar. One cat to help save your clan."

Bluestar found an image being placed into her mind, just the outline of a cat. She wasn't even able to tell if it was a tom or a she-cat. They sat in front of her watching and then they opened their eyes to a familiar amber. She nearly panicked when she saw the brown tabby, and bold stripes. But there was no scars in this figure, and this tabby didn't tackle her; didn't try to rip out her throat. He bowed his head respectfully, before disappearing.

"Brambleclaw is a good choice. You may not approve now, but it is what your heart feels is the right one."

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of bright light, and Bluestar was able to move.

Bluestar finally felt her body collapse, breathing deeply as her eyes scanned the sky. There was no more burning cats, no more screams and yowls. There was also no stars in the sky. She turned around, lips drawn back and claws unsheathed.

But there was no one there.

She looked up and quickly moved around. "Oakheart? Spottedleaf?" She called out, desperately. There was no stars or moon here. Where was she?

"You are in a trap Bluestar, you were the chosen Starclan cat for Thunderclan. You shall help to guide Brambleclaw on his journey, but it shall be you and you alone."

Bluestar whipped around trying to pin point the voice. She looked back to sky and saw several dark clouds coming in closer. The thunder rumbled in the sky.

She gazed at her paws, breathing in deeply. "I will do what I can, to protect my clan," she spoke slowly, eyes to the sky. "I shall protect our clan, Thunder."

There was no response, except for a low rumble of thunder coming from the clouds. Bluestar knew she would not be alone in this, but how much the first leader would help she didn't know.

She gazed around herself, caught in a thick forest she began to recognize as what must have been what the ancient forest had looked like. Thunder would've wanted his domain to be in a place he alone knew better than any other cat.

The blue-gray queen closed her eyes, and settled herself into a sitting position. She tried to make herself relax, but her body remained tense. She sought out Brambleclaw, desperate to find him.

He would be the key to saving Thunderclan.

**Author's Note: **

**Not the most exciting prologue, but I didn't like how the cats were chosen within the orginal one. I also didn't like that Starclan was like "we can only choose one cat, I know random warriors, instead of sending this vision to a leader or medicine cat to choose", seriously Deadfoot was probably really old when Crowpaw was born so that didn't make any sense to me. And Oakheart never met Feathertail, and she was his kin! Like she's loyal and everything, but that was a bullshit decision. I was just annoyed with it and how they made their decisions. **

**Also by having Bluestar and the other chosen warrior cats trapped, I think is good. I like that Starclan don't know everything and can only tell the cats so much, because that's all they know. So they'll know that some cats are missing, but they won't be able to communicate. They'll only know that something is wrong. It could also make the stakes a bit higher, because now Starclan may also fall. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I was so excited for the new prophecy series, but I was disappointed by it. So these are just some changes I would make. **

**Also I'd love a beta, if anyone would like to be one. I'm better at editing when it's printed out, and I'm not printing out every chapter of this fanfiction. **

**I'm also in college, so expect infrequent updates. Yay!**


End file.
